cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:King of Knights, Alfred/@comment-26260279-20151120195532/@comment-6102960-20151120204233
SVG: Guidepost Sage, Elron (Free tutor for any G2 or lower card, just for having Alfred? Yes please) 8 Crits, 4 Draws (Margal, preferably), 4 Heal G1: SoL, Blaster Rapier Lola x2 (You don't need much more than 2. Also, she is not the best of cards, but in case you get stuck on Alfred instead of Legioning, she ggrants him a passive 11k body, which is good) SoL, Junos x4 (Staple at 4 in an Alfred deck. It's just sooooo goood.) Toypugal x3-4 (When you Legion, you have 2 G3s, so he is basicly always a 9k boost.) Perfect Guard x3-4 (I vary between using 4 and 3 of these, but that is just my preferance. Use 4 of this and then 3 Toypugal.) Paccgal x1 (This has some fun shenanigans in the deck. And you only need 1 copy due to how the deck functions) G2: SoL, Blaster Javelin Larousse x2 (trade any 2 cards in your hand for Toypugal and/or Paccgal. Need I say more? I only run two because I'm a scrub and follow Bushiroad's help. But I've given the deck a few thoughts too, even if it is not my personal build. Using more than 2 of Larousse is a waste, because of how heavy the cost is, so...yeah.) SoL, Blaster Axe Grawl x3 (Same as Junos) SoL, Ahmes x4 (I can not stress how good Ahmes is. Attacking with him alone without boosting is scary in itself, because if you hit, your opponent not only takes a damage, but you get to retire a G2 or higher RG they have, and you get a new attack by calling Blaster Blade, all for 1 CB....it is truely insane) Blaster Blade x2 (If you end up with him in hand, call him out and use him as an intercept so you can Legion him back into the deck for Ahmes' Skill) G3: KoK, Alfed x2/4 (You should know why you are using him. If you run him at 2 copies, use the following card with him) King's Adjutant Knight, Galehaut x2/0 (He is honestly up to preferance. But having a G3 you can ditch for Stride is good. Plus, counter charging is good for a deck like this. But again, use him only if you feel like it. KoK's Vanguard, Ezzell (You use him with Alfred and do good things! I don't need to explain how good he is if you play Alfred. His ability should be used to call stuff like Ahmes or Larousse, Toypugal or Paccgal, and a Margal) G4: Shrouded Divine Knight, Gablade x2 (My prefered First Stride for any Royal Paladin deck, really. He doesn't chew off the Counterblast, so..there's that. You can use Altmile instead, since it increases how quickly you can use Holy Squire) Holy Dragon, Saint Blow Dragon x2 (Alternative win-condition. He is a good card, nothing short of it. And he doesn't cost any Counterblast, also very good for the deck. When using Gablade, I go into this guy as my Second Stride, because of how it forces guards due to that +1 Crit. If you use Altmile....use him at any point you feel like you can win with that extra crit or something, or just to force out guards.) Transmigratory Dragon, Holy Squire Dragon x4 (Also what I'd like to call: RIP Link Joker. I love this card, end of story. A +4k to all of your Rearguards is honestly really amazing, I've come to learn. And if you buff up Junos or Grawl, you just start to hit even more things. And if your opponent is out of cards to guard with, they have to find a way to stop 46k+ lanes from this guy.) Hope this little sample decklist helps you in your future endeavors. ^^